What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
Para la versión de Britney Spears, vea Stronger }} Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) es una canción que será presentada en el episodio , cantada por The Troubletones en las Regionales. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Kelly Clarkson. Contexto de la Canción Será cantada por The Troubletones en las Regionales. A pesar de que The Troubletones perdieron las Seccionales, tanto Mercedes como Santana y Brittany habían aceptado regresar a New Directions con la condición de que las dejaran hacer una presentación en cada una de las competencias de coros, y por lo tanto, esta será su presentación, la cual será acompañada por las Cheerios y Sugar. Letra You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in colour And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end... What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 300px Videos [[Video:Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)|thumb|300px|left|Video original de Kelly Clarkson]]thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Perfomance Imagenes vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h54m08s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m18s245.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m23s41.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h59m30s18.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h57m11s168.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m34s48.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m18s140.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m28s244.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h58m41s40.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h22m47s165.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h24m20s77.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h26m05s102.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m28s92.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h26m15s206.png Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio On My Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions